Heroes of Olympus
by Blackroby20
Summary: Love blossoms between two demigods but a war between three sides tears them apart, the war between Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. The two kids try to be together but the war separates them. OC X OC
1. The Beginning

**This my new fanfiction about two OCs and of course including Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase but I am especially excited on where the relationship of the OCs (main characters) will go and how Percy and Annabeth's will come to its unfortunate end. Anyway, the Boy OC is called Sam and I am basing him off of how I look and he is 16. The Girl OC is going to be called Tess and I'm basing her off of a girl I know and she is 15 but has been in camp half-blood since she was 13. I don't own anything except the OCs.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Sam's POV**

I have lived my whole life in New York City, The City that never sleeps, with my single mother. The morning of my 16th birthday had finally arrived but I wasn't woken by Mom waking me up I was woken by the sound of the fire alarm going off in our apartment. I got up and ran to the door and saw that Mom was waving a towel trying to get the smoke out of the apartment quickly to turn off the fire alarm. I looked around the room and saw 3 presents on the table and a burnt cake. I went over to the table and sat down in the chair and waited for Mom to be done with what she was doing and then she came and sat down with me.

"Happy birthday Sam," she said while smiling sweetly at me.

"Thanks Mom," I replied returning the smile. She handed me a small Box first and I unwrapped it.

I took the Lid off of the box and saw that it was a pen with a message engraved in a language that could only be Latin. Somehow, I understood it and I read it aloud. 'Son I am sorry I had to leave but you must go to Camp Half-Blood in Long Island.' When my mother heard what was Inscribed she seemed panicked and grabbed my hand and half dragged me to the door when she opened it, Tom was there.

"Did he read the inscription" Tom asked Mom.

"Yes, now get to the car," she instructed me.

"Why, where are we going?" still a bit surprised because of Mom's sudden outburst.

"We are going to camp half blood." She said then pulled me into the hallway and dragged me down the stairs while Tom followed behind us and looked worried and kept looking behind him as if something could be there even though it was an empty hallway with a locked window right at the end, but that's when I heard the window smash as someone or something hit it with enough force to shatter a wall let alone a window. The glass breaking just made my mother more frantic practically running to the car. When we got to the car we opened the doors and got in and Mom didn't even think about people putting their seat belts on and instead putting her foot on the pedal and sped away from the apartment building where a dark figure was just getting out the door.

Tom explained that this camp was a place to protect kids like me and when I asked about it, Mom told him to let someone called Chiron explain what I am. After that Mom told me to sleep because I needed all the energy I could get and it was a long trip so I did what she said and I slept.

 **One and A Half Hours Later**

When I woke up Mom was Talking to Tom about something but I was too tired to know but I felt the back of the car get hit by something strong and I sat straight up and looked out the back to see a massive bronze bull attacking the back of the car. My mom sped up and when we were outside a forest she pulled up.

"Sam go with Tom to the camp and I… will meet you there," she lied "Now Go!" she shouted as I followed Tom into the forest. We had run about 100 metres before I looked behind me and saw the Bull open its mouth and spray fire onto the upturned car.

"NO!" I shouted running back towards the car but before I could get there it exploded knocking me into the tree knocking me out. The last thing I saw was Tom grabbing me and dragging me away but then it all went black.

 **Thanks for reading this story and I am probably going to watch Percy Jackson the lightning thief again and then write more of the series. See you next time. Bye!**

.

sweetly at memning the smiley at him.

the chair and waited for my mother to be done with what she was doing and then she came


	2. The Understanding

**Hey guys, I am really enjoying writing this story so much right now and I have so many plans and I decided I should write as Tess for the Second chapter, and how she came to Camp Half-Blood. I don't own anything except the OCs. Enjoy! :)**

 **Tess' POV-** _ **3 years earlier**_

It felt like the whole World collapsed around me when I saw my father die in front of me. We were at home on my 12th birthday when a creature of some kind jumped through my bedroom window and landed on my ankle. Being the smart girl that I am, I stopped screaming and grabbed the broom I reached for the broom I kept in the cupboard, broke off the end and hit the creature over the head then when it backed off I crawled out of my room as fast as I could and called for my father. When he got to me there was a blonde girl with grey eyes, just like mine, and she must have been around 13 following behind him. She stayed and helped me up while my dad went into the room and attacked the creature but it was too strong and ripped his throat out.

I fell to the floor into a sitting position as I stared at him on the floor in a pool of his own blood. The girl was trying to drag me but having no luck so she shouted down to someone called Percy. Percy came up the stairs and picked me up bridal style and ran down the stairs while the girl followed behind looking worried. They carried me out back and into the forest while I was still not moving. I looked behind him and saw that the girl had stopped to fight the creature with only a bronze dagger. When we next stopped, we were next to a big tree but I didn't see much else because I passed out from pain.

The girl, whose name was Annabeth, told me that I was a demigod and a daughter of Athena so we were stepsisters and she would train me to defeat monsters like that. I have never been on a quest because Annabeth was worried that I wouldn't survive.

 **Sam's POV**

When I woke up the first thing I saw was a boy with sea green eyes and black hair staring at me from the foot of the bed.

"Hey, I'm Percy and you're in the infirmary,"

I took in my surroundings, I was in a white tent in a bed along with other beds throughout the tent with people that really looked like they were badly hurt. One girl stood out, she was getting a small cut on her arm bandaged up when it was done, she looked around and locked eyes with me her stormy grey eyes against my Sea Blue eyes. She then got up and left swiftly. The Percy noticed me looking and Grinned at me.

"Her names Tess," Percy Continued, "And you should not try to go for her because Annabeth will kill you,"

"Who is Annabeth" I asked.

"My girlfriend and the favourite daughter of Athena," He explained.

"Wait Athena? Like the Goddess of wisdom and battle strategies,"

"Let's go for a walk," He said pulling me up from the bed and then walking out the Tent flap while I Followed him out. The second I stepped out a spear whizzed by my head and hit the bullseye on the target. Percy continued walking so I ran towards him and was almost shot by archers practising their archery. When I caught up to him we were next to a lake when he sat down near the edge of the water. I sat down next to him.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Half-blood camp, the home of Demi-Gods like you and me," He answered.

"Wait so if I am a Demi-God who is my Godly Parent?" I Inquired.

"That's why we are here," He said pulling out a knife and cutting my forearm.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted. He then a bottle of water and poured It on my arm and the cut healed almost instantly.

"You're the son Of Poseidon just like me." He told me.

"So, we are brothers?" I asked.

"Yeah, but now we have to go to dinner and then we are going to sleep because we have a game of capture the flag tomorrow against the Hunters of Artemis while they are visiting." He said walking towards a building.

 **The next time I will pick this story up it will be just before capture the flag when some fighting action happens. I literally can't wait. BTW There is no schedule and I will just update when the chapter is done. BYE!**

eyes with me her grey ones against my Sea Blue on her arm bandeged ike they were badly hurt. one that. i ook a cap o


End file.
